What He's Living For
by bookbabe32186
Summary: Harry Potter. The Chosen One.  Savior of the Wizarding World.  The Boy Who Lived.  But now that Voldemort is dead, what's Harry living for? Join Harry and his friends as they adjust to life without darkness looming over them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not JKR...so, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with it.

A/N: I've slowly been writing away on this story, jotting down ideas and chapter notes for a few months now. I figured it's probably time to send it out into the world and see how it survives. Reviews are greatly encouraged, but please, be kind! Loves and kisses!

* * *

Harry Potter sat in the backyard of a broken-down house, his back against an large oak tree. He had been apparating to the same place early in the morning every day for the past 2 weeks, ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. He felt this was the only place he belonged, the place it had all began for him, almost 17 years before.

Of course, the crowds of celebrators and many well-wishers had flocked to the little house in Godric's Hollow as well. Harry was content to sit and listen to the parties and cheers that were still erupting two weeks after his defeat of Voldemort. He, however, did not feel like joining in. He preferred to sit in solitary silence under his father's invisibility cloak.

"Harry? Are you here?" Ginny Weasley stood outside the back fence, her voice quiet and concerned. There was still a charm placed on the fence, prohibiting any but blood relations to pass inside the yard. Harry remained still and silent. "Harry, I know that you're in there. I understand that you want to be alone, but it's been two weeks of seeing you only at dinner. We miss you, Harry. I miss you." Harry heard the crack in her voice on the last few words.

"Hey, Gin." Ron Weasley joined his sister at the fence. "Any luck?"

"No," Ginny sighed. "I know he's in there, Ron, I can tell. I just wish he'd let me in."

"This is hard for him, " Ron said. "He's used to doing the grieving part on his own. He'll let us in when he's ready. He'll come home when he needs us."

"What about when we need him? I know he's had this horrible troubled life, but we've all had our share of crapiness too. We need our whole family together right now more than ever and he's abandoning us."

"Gin, that's not fair." Ron placed his hand on his little sister's shoulder. "Harry's spent the last 7 years of his life fighting this battle, having Voldemort over his shoulder. He's got to figure out how to really live now. Now he gets a chance to figure out what he wants to live for."

"As long as he's not trying to figure out a way to live without us," Ginny said, adamantly.

Harry grinned at that. Ginny certainly didn't mince her words. That was one of the things he loved most about her. Someday, he thought. Someday he would tell Ginny what all those things were that he loved about her.

"Come on, let's leave Harry," Ron said. "He'll come when he's ready. He knows his family is always waiting with open arms. Besides, Mum's making lunch."  
"You go ahead," Ginny said, settling onto the ground and leaning against the fence. "I'll stay with Harry."

"Ginny-" Ron began. Ginny shook her head.

"Ron, Harry's had people leaving him all his life," Ginny said. "He's never once turned his back on us. I'll stay here until he's ready to admit he needs us. I don't plan to go anywhere."

* * *

The sky was beginning to grow dark when Harry finally pulled off the invisibility cloak. He stood up and peered over the fence where he knew Ginny was sitting. Ginny's knees were pulled up under her chin, and she was sleeping.

"Ginny?" Harry hopped over the fence, landing next to the girl-no, woman-that he was in love with. He reached out and stroked her fiery red hair away from her face. He could see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Harry was surprised as he had not heard her crying at all. Ginny rarely cried.

"Gin?"

"Harry?" Ginny's eyelashes fluttered as she opened her brown eyes. "You came out."

"You were crying." Harry sat down next to her, staring at his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Did you know that when I was little and Bill would tell me the story about you, I would cry myself to sleep at night?" Ginny whispered, reaching out to take Harry's hand. "My heart broke every time for the little boy who lost his mum and dad,who was taken away from our world. I used to pray that someday he would find his way back to the wizarding world and that when he got here, that he would go to Hogwarts and maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to actually meet him sometime." Ginny let of a weary chuckle. "Imagine my shock when Ron sends his first letter home and says that he's not only met Harry Potter, but he thinks they just might become good mates. And then that summer after your first year, Harry Potter is at my house. It's funny, because from the time I was a little girl, I always referred to you as Harry Potter, both names, like some kind of hero. You've always been everyone's hero, Harry. But somewhere along the lines, you became just Harry to the Weasley family. And instead of you being the boy that I dreamed about in my fairy tale happily-ever-afters, you're the man that I want to spend the hard days and the good times with."

"Ginny, I'm nobody's hero," Harry said. Ginny was shocked to hear how frail his voice sounded. "If I was a hero, no one would have died for me. I would have been able to save them all."

"Harry James Potter," Ginny said in exasperation. "Being a hero doesn't mean saving everyone. Harry, you defeated the darkest wizard of all time. And do you know how you did it? You refused to give up. You could have walked away years ago and left it to people who were older and more skilled. You never asked for this. Your whole life has been one tragedy after another. And yet, you're still here. You stood up to him. You taught an entire generation how to defend themselves. Every single one of those people that were there knew what they were getting into. And don't flatter yourself, they didn't die for _**you**_. They gave their lives for their families, their friends, so that we would all have a chance at a better tomorrow."

Harry sat there in silence, letting everything that Ginny had said sink in. Maybe she was right, maybe he had done everything that he could. After what could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours, Harry felt Ginny squeeze his hand.

"Are you ready to head home, Harry?" Harry looked at Ginny, her beautiful smile lighting up her face.

Harry thought back to what he had heard Ron say. He had the chance at his own life now, without having to live for everyone else. It was time to figure out what he was living for.

"Yeah, Gin," Harry said, standing up and pulling Ginny with him. "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it's about time, mate!" Harry felt a thump on his head and grinned as Ron flopped onto the couch next to him. "We were wondering if maybe there was something wrong with you, like you were going loopy after the second killing curse."

"Ronald, if you survived a killing curse, you would need some time to yourself too," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and sitting in a chair near Harry.

"Yeah, and I've survived it twice," Harry said, laughing.

"Harry! You're laughing!" Molly hurried in from the kitchen, tears glistening in her eyes. "I was beginning to wonder if I was losing another son."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and struggled against the tears burning in his eyes. In a move that surprised everyone, including Harry himself, he stood up, walked across the room and pulled Molly into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For everything. You and Mr. Weasley have..."

"I know, dear," Molly said, patting his cheek. "And you never need to thank family for doing something. You're family, Harry, have been since your first day at the train station. We love you." She pulled away from Harry. "Alright then, I think some treacle tart is in order for dinner tonight." She winked at Harry as she turned to the kitchen. "Oh, and Harry, dear? I think it's time you started calling Arthur and I by our first names. You too, Hermione." Molly turned towards the kitchen. "Harry, you have a lot of post that the Ministry's been sending through. You might want to have a look at that soon."

"What's the Ministry got to do with my post?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Kingsley insisted that all your post be checked for dark magic or curses before being sent through to you," Ginny said. "Can't be too careful when there are still supporters out there."

"Even so, there's more mail piled up for you than all of Hogwarts saw in an entire term," Ron remarked. "I bet there's loads of free stuff in there."

"Where's all of it at, Mrs., I mean, Molly?" Harry corrected himself at the look Molly gave to him.

"We've been putting it out in the chicken house," Molly said. "Where Arthur has been hiding the remains of Sirius's motorbike."

"You lot want to have a look?" Harry said, standing up. "If there really is that much, I'm guessing I'll need a hand going through it."

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron said, opening an envelope. "Take a look at this one." He passed a picture across the table to Harry. It showed a very attractive woman, blonde hair, immaculate figure, wearing only a very tiny bikini. "Says her name is Mindy and she would love to be able to show her appreciation for saving the wizarding world. Definitely put that one in the respond pile."

"Definitely not!" Ginny said, snapping the letter out of Ron's hand. "The nerve of some people!All these woman are only interested in Harry because they think he's so special right now."

"And I'm not?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at Ginny. He tried to hide his smirk.

"Of course you are," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "But these women-" she gestured to the piles of mail surrounding the four people "-are only interested in you because you're Harry Potter."

"Ginny, he is Harry Potter." Ron stared at Ginny as if she had lost her mind.

"What I mean is," Ginny sighed, "is that these women are only interested in the 'idea' of Harry Potter. To them, he's the hero in the storybook, the knight in shining armor. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. Every one of them has an idea in their head about who Harry Potter is. They're fantasizing about someone that, in reality, doesn't actually exist. None of them know the real Harry."

"So, are you saying that if they really knew me, they wouldn't be interested?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're moody and insecure," Ginny said, ticking off on her fingers. "You take everything upon yourself. You bottle everything up inside. You're rubbish at Wizards Chess and you are a horrible morning person."

"Don't hold back," Harry said, sarcastically. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

"Oh, believe me, I plan to," Ginny said, her brown eyes blazing. "You keep secrets from everyone. You disappear for months and months without a word as to whether or not you're okay. You tell people you love them and you ditch them."

"That's not fair!" Harry exclaimed. "I told you as much as I could. You knew why I broke things off and you were fine with it!"  
"What else was I supposed to say?" Ginny slammed her palms down on the table. "'Oh, Harry, please don't leave me, stay with me instead of going off to fight the most evil wizard in history?' Of course, I wasn't fine with it, but I know why you did it. But you could have figured out a way to let me know you were okay."

"I would if it was possible," Harry said, reaching out to take her hand. "I didn't stop thinking of you the entire time I was out there. I would take out the Marauder's Map at night just to watch your dot, wondering if you might possibly be thinking about me too. I was worried and scared for you every single moment and there was nothing I wanted more than to give up and go back to Hogwarts and you and let someone else worry about it all. But there was no one else. And you were already in enough danger when everyone thought you were just my best mate's sister. I couldn't bear the thought of them using you to get to me. If they would have threatened to harm one hair on your head, I would have turned myself over to them to save you."

"Do you know how hard it is to be in love with you and not be able to tell anyone?" Ginny asked. "To not be able to react at all when rumors are flying around of you dying or being captured?"

"I'm sorry, Gin. I really am. I'm sorry for everything. I wish that I would have been there to fight with you all year at Hogwarts. I'm sorry I never told you what Dumbledore left for me to do. And I'm sorry for making you think I was dead at the Battle."

"Oh, don't even get me started on that one!" Ginny cried. She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you. I've had a lot of pent-up anger and frustration towards you this past year."  
"I deserved it," Harry said. "And after you said all that, I'd have agree with you. If all these women knew what I was really like, they'd never be interested." He chuckled.

"Those aren't the only things you are," Ginny said. "You're brave and smart and funny. You have an immense heart and you give with everything you have. You're self-less and handsome and an amazing seeker. You've got this incredible hair and your eyes are the most insane shade of green I have ever seen. You love my crazy, mixed-up family and you always treat everyone like they're worthy of your time." Ginny leaned in closer to him.

"You forgot the best thing about me," Harry said, his face inches from hers.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, her breath tickling Harry's face.

"I'm in love with the most beautiful, smart, talented witch-" Ginny cut Harry off as she pressed her lips to his.

"Ahem!" Harry and Ginny quickly pulled apart and looked towards the noise. They were surprised to find that they were not alone in the room. Ron glared at the couple. "Apparently, both of you are oblivious to other people in the room. You should add that to the list of things people should know about you."

"Uh, sorry," Harry muttered, grinning at Ginny. "Guess we got a little caught up in the moment."

"Not quite sure that confessing your feelings to each other during an argument over a pile of fan mail is exactly the most romantic way to start a relationship," Hermione said, not looking up from the pile she was looking through.

"No, but sharing your first kiss in the middle of a battle because of house elves is?" Hermione blushed furiously at Harry's comment.

"Let's just leave it at none of us here are all that great in the romance department," Ginny said. "Now, if the two of you don't mind, I think Harry and I will be going for a walk."

"We will?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and gestured outside. Harry grinned. "Yeah, we will. Feel free to take a break."

"Might have to take a walk ourselves," Ron said, winking at Hermione.

Ginny took hold of Harry's hand and lead him out of the chicken house and down the small path to the pond.

"So, not to sound stupid or anything, but does mean we're back together?" Ginny asked.

"There's nothing I want more," Harry said, pulling Ginny closer to himself. "I meant what I said. I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny said, sliding her arm around Harry's waist. "I never gave up on you. I knew you'd eventually come back to me."

"Pretty confident, aren't we?" Harry laughed.

"No, just realized that my childhood hero is real and so much better than I could have imagined." The pair came to a stop by the pond. "What happens now?"

"We could probably sit," Harry said, gesturing to a shady spot under a tree.

"That's a good start." Harry settled against the tree, Ginny sitting between his legs with her back on his chest. "But I mean with everything."  
"I don't know yet," Harry said. "I do know that right at this moment, I've never been happier before." Ginny turned her face up as Harry leaned down, finally sharing the kiss that both had been waiting months for.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur looked up from the evening edition of the Daily Prophet and chuckled. Ron and Harry were anxiously pacing at the foot of the stairs, each taking a turn at nervously glancing up the stairs. _Oh, to be young and in love_, Arthur thought, smiling at the memory of the feeling. He couldn't be happier with the choices his youngest children had made in whom to love. It was a relief to see all his children have a chance to be happy.

Hearing the sound of heels on the stairs, Harry spun to look and sucked in a quick breath. Ginny was wearing a beautiful pale blue dress that came to her knees in a flowing skirt. The top of the dress had two skinny straps and was trimmed in a soft yellow ribbon. Her hair was pulled up into a messy twist, several tendrils escaping already.

"You look gorgeous," Harry said, stepping over to meet her.

"You're not too bad yourself, Mr. Potter," Ginny said, taking in Harry's clothes. He was dressed in a green button up shirt that just matched his eyes and a pair of dark brown pants.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, twisting his hands.

"I'm coming." Ron turned to see Hermione and tripped over his feet, catching himself before falling to the rug. Hermione stepped down the stairs, wearing a strapless dress made of a shimmering lilac color. It hugged her body and swirled out at the bottom, hitting right at mid-calf. Her bushy hair had been tamed and fell in sleek waves around her shoulders.

"Wow." Ron stammered. "Just, wow."

"Did you get new clothes?" Hermione asked, touching the shoulder of the blue sweater Ron was wearing. "You look really nice."

"Well, don't you all make a handsome group?" Molly stepped in from the kitchen, stopping to admire her children. _No_, she thought, _they weren't really children anymore_. Nonetheless, the four of them made a very pretty picture in front of her. "You look like you will have a lovely time at the party tonight." Neville's grandmother had decided a small gathering was in order to celebrate all that had happened. "Harry, this letter just arrived for you." Harry took the envelope that Molly handed him. It was an unfamiliar handwriting scrolled in green ink across the envelope.

"Who's it from, Harry?" Hermione asked, curiously, peeking over his shoulder. Harry turned the envelope over to find the familiar Hogwarts seal. "It's from Hogwarts!"

"Why are you getting a letter from Hogwarts in the middle of June?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Harry said, undoing the flap. He pulled out the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you have expressed a desire to become an Auror, but I have a request to make of you. As you are probably aware, Hogwarts is going to be going through a large re-staffing year. I would be greatly honored if you would consider taking on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I am aware of the things you taught the students in the organization known as Dumbledore's Army, and think you could have a great effect on your fellow students._

_If this is something that you would be interested in, you would have to sit your N.E.W.T. Exams at the end of the summer. There will be a letter sent out later this week explaining the details of these exams. This exam is an option being given to all students who missed all or part of their seventh year. Students also have the option to return as students to re-do the seventh year._

_I have spoken to Minister Shacklebolt and he is on board with this offer. He is willing to work your Auror training around your teaching schedule._

_Take some time to consider my offer, Harry. I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Wow," Ginny whispered. She had been reading the letter with Harry. "Professor?"

"Professor who?" asked Ron, who looked about to burst with anticipation.

"Professor Potter," Ginny said, grinning. "D.A.D.A."

"You've been offered a teaching job?" Molly shrieked. "That's wonderful!"

"Are you going to take it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I guess I haven't thought as far as the end of summer yet. I'd have to pass my N.E.W.T.s first, but it sounds like I have to pass those to teach or to become an Auror."

"What N.E.W.T.s?" Hermione questioned, her eyes growing wide. "We missed our whole N.E.W.T. year."

"All students who missed all or part of their seventh year are being offered a chance to sit N.E.W.T exams at the end of the summer, or are being given the chance to redo their seventh year," Harry said, grinning at Hermione. "How soon are you starting our study schedules?"

"Oh, no," groaned Ron. "Just the way I wanted to spend the summer after defeating old Voldy: studying for exams."

"This one's all on you boys," Hermione said. "I'm going back."

"What?" Harry, Ron, Ginny and Molly all gasped at once.

"I already talked to Professor McGonagall when we were all still at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Even though we all learned a lot on the run last year and I'm sure that I could pass the exams fairly easy, I feel there's still too much for me left to learn."

"What are you going to do, Ron?" Ginny asked. "Are you still planning to become an Auror?"

"I guess I don't really know," Ron said, scratching his head. "I mean, being an Auror was always the plan, but that was when Harry and I were going to do it together. I don't really want to go back to school. But if everyone else is at Hogwarts..." He shrugged.

"Let's not worry about it tonight," Harry said, putting the letter back in the envelope and setting it on top of the mantle. "Tonight's about fun and seeing our friends. We can worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

"That's the spirit!" Arthur said, standing up from his easy chair. "Go on, be young and carefree for the night." He crossed the room and put his arm around his wife. "Be kids, for a change."

"Oh, we plan to," Ron said, grabbing Hermione tight.

"Ronald!" she hissed, playfully slapping his arm.

"We should get going," Harry said, looking at the clock. "Neville wanted everyone to be there by 6. Says his gran is a stickler for schedules." It was 5:30.

"Aren't we flooing there?" Ginny asked.

"Actually," Harry said, grinning at her. "You and I are flying there."

"Harry, I can't ride a broomstick in a dress!" Ginny exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"We're not taking a broom." Harry grabbed his jacket off the couch. "Have a nice evening, Molly, Arthur." With that, he pushed through to the kitchen and out the door.

"Not taking a broomstick? That man is utterly impossible!" Ginny muttered. She grabbed her purse and coat from the chair. "Bye, Mum, Dad."

"Have fun!" Molly called, watching as her daughter went after Harry.

"How are we getting there?" Hermione asked, slightly concerned.

"We're flying as well, though not in the same manner as Harry and Ginny," Ron replied. He took Hermione's hand and grabbed both their things off the couch. "Night, Mum and Dad!" Ron and Hermione came to a stop when they got out the door.

Harry was sitting atop Sirius's motorbike, offering a hand to Ginny as she climbed on behind him. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear as she settled behind Harry, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"How is that any better than a broom in a dress?" Hermione called, walking over to the couple.

"Hermione, I'm riding on a motorbike, with my boyfriend, who happens to be the hero of our times, ruggedly handsome, and wearing a leather jacket." Ginny winked at Hermione. "Who cares what I'm wearing?"

Hermione chuckled at her best friend and turned to her own boyfriend. "Do you have anything quite so dangerous in mind?"

"I wasn't so sure how much danger you were up for," said Ron, leading her to the shed. "But how does a flying car sound?" He opened the door to reveal the old Ford Anglia, repaired and restored.

"How on earth did it get back here?" Hermione walked over and opened the door.

"Hagrid got it back to Dad a couple years ago." Ron tapped on the hood. "And Dad didn't have much to do while they were in hiding, so he fixed it and the bike up."

"Do you guys even know how to fly these things?" Hermione stopped before sliding inside.

"It's not that hard, Hermione," Ron replied. "And Dad took us out for a few trial runs. We haven't had any troubles. Although, I have to say, I much prefer the car to the motorbike. I'm not much for flying that high and that fast without any safety equipment."

"And that is why I love you," Hermione laughed as she climbed inside. Ron started up the car and pulled out the shed, stopping next to Harry and Ginny on the bike.

"Bet you a galleon we'll beat you there!" Harry said, kick-starting the bike and letting off the throttle. Harry and Ginny buzzed off down the road, their laughter carrying behind them.

"Are you really going to let them beat us?" Hermione cried. "Let's go!"

Fifteen minutes later, the motorbike and car touched down near the Longbottom home at the same time. Although, if you were to ask either party, they were both certain that they had touched down a fraction of an instant earlier. They decided to call it a draw and have a re-match later.

"So, this is where Neville lives, huh?" Ginny was still trying to straighten out her skirt as the four stood on the front porch.

"Here, let me." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ginny's skirt. "Ex ferro!" With a swish of her wrist, Ginny's dress was instantly straight again.

"Wow, thanks!" Ginny gave her hips a wiggle to see her straight skirt. "That's one I'm going to have to remember."

"It definitely comes in handy," Hermione agreed.

"Are you going to stand out here all night, or are you going to come in and join the party?" None of them had noticed Neville open the door. "Better get inside. No one else is here yet and Gran is getting paranoid."

"Neville! Is someone here?" Augusta Longbottom pulled the door open further. "Oh! The Weasleys, Potter and Granger. Never mind my grandson's manners. Please come in."

"Neville was just greeting us," Harry said, leading the group in. "Thank you for inviting us all over, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Don't mention it, Harry," she replied. "Neville, take their jackets. Can I get anyone a drink?

"A drink would be lovely," Hermione said, taking off her jacket and handing it to Neville. "Thanks, Nev. Who else is supposed to be coming?"

"Luna, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Padma, Lavendar, Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Terry, you know, the whole gang." Neville took everyone's coats and looked at the clock. "They should all be here soon."

"We're a bit early," Ron admitted. "We raced here."

"I saw the bike and car," Neville said. "I'd love to have something like that." He glanced to see if his grandmother was still out of earshot. "My dad had an old racing coupe. It's buried under junk out in the shed, but I'd love to take it out and tinker with it." He looked over to where Ginny and Hermione were chatting with Mrs. Longbottom. "So, you two finally got your acts together and wised up?"

"Hey, I had a legitimate reason for ending things with Ginny," Harry said. "And I didn't waste any time setting things straight." He elbowed Ron. "It's this one here who took his time waking up."

"What about you?" Ron asked, looking at Neville pointedly. "I seem to recall someone spending a lot of time moaning about Hannah Abbott in his sleep. What ever came of that?"

"Ginny didn't tell you?" Neville looked surprised. "Hannah and I got together last school year. She would have been here earlier, but she had to work. She's flooing in when she gets off."

"Way to go, Neville!" Harry said, nudging him. "Look at all of us. Now that we've finally got something interesting to talk about in the dorm, we're not there anymore."

"I'd really rather not have to listen to what you and my little sister get up to," Ron said with a shudder. "It's bad enough with having to see you two be all lovey-dovey with each other."

"Hi, everyone!" Hannah Abbott pushed open a door and walked into the room. "Mrs. Longbottom, I think I may have scared the cat when I flooed in."

"Oh, poor Figgins!" Mrs. Longbottom hurried through the door Hannah had come in.

"Thank Merlin someone got her out for a minute!" Neville rolled his eyes. "Come over here!" He gestured everyone to the corner of the room. "We've only got a minute before she's back. I'm going to apologize now for tonight. She's under the impression that we all need to have some sort of formal gathering to congratulate each other on defeating Voldemort and that we all still need chaperoning to be gathered together. So, the plan is, right after dinner, Hannah's going to get very ill. I'm going to have to help her get home, therefore, the party will be over."

"Then what?" Hermione asked. "I thought we all wanted to be able to get together and catch up and just have some fun."

"We were hoping someone had a place that we could go to," Neville said.

"Grimmauld Place!" Harry exclaimed. "We could meet there. No one's there."

"We don't know if it's safe yet, Harry," Hermione reminded him.

"It's fine." Harry waved his hand at her. "Kingsley said a team of Aurors went through the place looking for dark artifacts and for any evidence for the trials. Everything is clear and Kreacher has been thrilled to be back. I haven't personally been back yet, but I bet if I give him a few hours warning, Kreacher could have a great party set-up for us."

"You can't take advantage of-" Ron clapped his hand over Hermione's mouth.

"We've been over this," he said. "Kreacher is happy doing what he does. And Harry doesn't treat him poorly. I think Kreacher would be honored."

"I'm going to run outside and call him," Harry said. "I'll be back." He pulled open the door to find a group of party-goers about to knock. "Hi everyone!"

"Hi, Harry!" said Ernie McMillan. "Where are you off to?"

"Just have to do something quick. Go on in, Neville's right inside." Harry dodged down the steps and around the corner of the house. "Kreacher?"

With a pop, the house-elf appeared in front of Harry. "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Kreacher, is the house ready for visitors?"

"Kreacher has cleaned the house and fixed the mess left by Voldemort's followers," Kreacher said. "Master Harry wishes to return?"

"I'm going to have some friends over for a small party tonight," Harry said. "Can you get a few things set up?"

"Kreacher will cook and prepare for Master Harry's friends," Kreacher said with a bow. "Kreacher is honored Master Harry is having friends over."

"Oh, one more thing," Harry said. "Treat Ginny Weasley as you would treat me. Do whatever she asks you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Harry," Kreacher said. "Kreacher does have something to ask of Master Harry."

"What is it, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher would like to take a mate. Master Harry must agree to do this before Kreacher can bring his mate home." Kreacher anxiously tugged on the bottom of his tunic.

"That's wonderful!" Harry exclaimed. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Winky, sir. Kreacher and Winky became great friends while Kreacher was at Hogwarts. Winky is unhappy at the school and longs to have a family to care for again. Kreacher gets lonely with Master gone so often."

"I completely approve! In fact, when I get to Grimmauld Place, I'll make sure to set up a nice home for you and Winky."

"Thank you, Master Harry!" Kreacher disappeared with a pop.

Harry walked back to the front door, shaking his head with laughter. Kreacher and Winky, never saw that one coming. It would be good for Kreacher to have some company.

"Hiya, Harry!" Harry looked up to see Seamus and Dean coming up the walkway. "Did you see that bike out there? What a great ride!"

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry said. "It's mine. It belonged to my godfather."

"Is that the famous flying motorbike Hagrid mentioned a time or two?" Dean asked in awe.

"Yeah, it is. It's a lot different from flying on a broom, but much more comfortable for two people."

"Hurry up, you three!" Ginny hissed out the front door. "You're the last to arrive and the sooner we get dinner eaten, the sooner we can bail out of here!"

"Bail out? Where are we going?" Seamus glanced between Ginny and Harry. "I thought we were having a party?"

"Neville's gran has some crazy idea of having a formal congratulatory dinner," Harry answered. "She's under the impression that we all need supervision to be in a co-ed group. So, Hannah's going to fake being ill, Nev's going to have to take her home and the rest of us will disperse. We're meeting up at my place."

"You've got your own place? When did that happen?"

"Another thing my godfather left me, Seamus," Harry smirked. "Big place, lots of room for a party. In fact, Gin, we should get the rest of the DA, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver, all the old gang. Then we can have a real bang-up party!"

"I'll get Hermione on it," Ginny said, closing the door behind the boys as they walked in. "She's the only one who's able to do the talking Patronus thing. I've got to learn how to do that."

"Ah, I see our final guests have arrived," Mrs. Longbottom stepped in from the other room. "Everyone, please follow me into the dining room. Neville, you will be escorting Hannah, Harry, you and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Dean and Lavendar, Seamus and Susan, Justin and Parvati, Ernie and Padma, and Terry and Luna."

"Escorts, really? What is this, the early 1900's?" Ginny hissed into Harry's ear as she took his arm.

"Shh!" Harry hissed back, hiding his grin. "We've only got a few minutes to make it through."

Ten minutes later, the group couldn't stand it anymore. Mrs. Longbottom was going on and on about proper etiquette and praising Neville every other minute. Hannah waited until Mrs. Longbottom looked away before slipping a Puking Pastille in her mouth.

"Excuse me!" Hannah exclaimed, covering her mouth as she ran out the room. The sound of retching could be heard in the next room.

"Gracious!" Mrs. Longbottom cried, her eyes opening wide. "What on earth?"

"I'll go see what's wrong," Neville said, jumping up from his chair. Seamus grinned wickedly before slipping his own Puking Pastille into his mouth.

"Oh no!" Seamus hurried out, following Neville.

"Is it the food?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, as one by one, the other guests leaped up and ran out of the room. The group gathered in the front room, slipping the opposite end of the Puking Pastilles into their mouths. Everyone was trying their hardest to stifle their giggles.

"I think we should call it a night," Neville said, when Mrs. Longbottom entered into the room. "It seems there's something going around tonight. Too bad, since we were all having such a grand time."

"Yes, I suppose so." Mrs. Longbottom pursed her lips. "We'll have to try for another night."

* * *

"Dean! Seamus!" Harry called.

"Yeah, Harry?" Dean asked. The group was gathering around outside the Longbottom home, waiting to depart.

"Do you want to take the bike?" Harry asked. "I want to apparate straight there so that I can be there before everyone else starts to arrive."  
"I get to drive!" Seamus said, pushing Dean out of the way to run to the bike. Harry laughed at his friends before turning to Ginny.

"Ready?" Harry asked, reaching for her arm.

"I hate side-along apparition," Ginny groaned. "Let's go."

The pair apparated onto the front step of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Kreacher opened the door quickly.

"Welcome, Master Harry, Mistress Ginny," Kreacher said with a bow. "I have set up the party in the ballroom. Winky has arrived and is finishing up with the bedrooms."

"Winky's here?" Ginny asked, stepping inside the now bright foyer of Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher has chosen Winky to be his mate." Harry looked around the clean, shining house. "Kreacher, the house looks fantastic! It's so bright and happy!"

"Thank you, Master Harry," Kreacher smiled. "Kreacher took his inspiration from Gryffindor Tower and Hogwarts Castle, which Master Harry seems to love so."

"Wait, so Winky and Kreacher are married?" Ginny was trying to keep up with the conversation. "And why did Kreacher call me 'Mistress'?" She followed Harry down the stairs into the kitchen.

"House-elves do not marry, Mistress," Kreacher said. "We become bonded when our Master gives his consent for us to become mates."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Congratulations, Kreacher." The house-elf continued to the kitchen. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to a stop. "That didn't answer my second question."

"I told Kreacher to treat you as he would treat me," Harry said. "This place will be your home one day, too. Might as well get Kreacher used to it now."

"You are a strange man, Professor Potter." Ginny gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ginny! I never said I was taking the job!" Harry groaned. "I've got a few things to talk to McGonagall about before I decide whether or not to take it."

"Like what?" Ginny and Harry walked to the kitchen. "What's there to think about? You would be able to do your Auror training and be at Hogwarts with me."

"That's part of my concern." Ginny's eyes grew wide with surprise. "No, not that I'd be with you! I would love to be able to be at Hogwarts with you again. But I don't know how the school feels about a professor dating a student."

"Oh. That may be a problem," Ginny agreed. "If I have to choose between having you at Hogwarts and not being able to be your girlfriend, or not having you at Hogwarts at all, I'd rather you not be there."

"Exactly," Harry said. "Hello, Winky!"

"Hello, Master Harry!" Winky turned from the stove with a smile. "Hello, Mistress Ginny!"

"I would be very pleased, Kreacher and Winky," Harry began. "If you would just call us Harry and Ginny."

"Of course, Harry," Winky said. Harry walked over and opened the door to the boiler room where Kreacher had set up his nest.

"Kreacher, I would like to have this room set up as a nice home for you and Winky," Harry said. "Ginny and I will be down after the party to transfigure it up for you."

"That is most kind, Harry," Kreacher said with a bow. "Now, we must finish the party preparations."

"We'll leave you to it," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand. "Thank you, again."

"Congratulations!" Ginny called over her shoulder as she and Harry hurried to greet guests.

The party was in full swing. The Wizarding Wireless was playing loud, banging music. Kreacher and Winky had far outdone themselves with food, everything from steak and kidney pie to treacle tart. There was a table laden down with butterbeer and pumpkin juice, spiced mead and firewhiskey. All the old members of the DA were there, as well as anyone who had ever played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione had also sent messages to Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy.

"Harry! Thanks for having us all over!" Angelina Johnson made her way over to where Ginny and Harry were sitting on a loveseat together. "This place is huge!"

"Did you see how many bathrooms are here?" Ginny asked. "It's ridiculous. I think Hermione and I counted 8 before."

"Why on earth would anyone need 8 bathrooms?" Angelina asked, shocked. "The flat that Alicia, Katie and I are sharing only has one and it's the tiniest little thing."

"We've only got one at the Burrow," Ron said, yelling from across the food table. "And we've got-" he stopped to think for a minute "-six people there all the time, sometimes up to 11."

"I heard a rumor that a certain Boy-Who-Lived has been offered a teaching job at Hogwarts," Bill said, shoving Ginny over to squeeze onto the couch with the couple.

"How has that gotten around already?" Harry asked with a shake of his head. "I just got the letter from McGonagall today."

"She discussed it with the Order members before offering it," Bill said. "She wanted to see how everyone would feel about you teaching before she went ahead with it."

"Do you think I can do it?" Harry hadn't realized before how concerned he was about his ability to do the job. He valued the older man's opinion.

"Harry, I'll tell you the same thing I told McGonagall when she asked me." Bill placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I think that you're a great teacher. That's evident by the amount of your classmates that were able to fight and hold their own in the battle. I would wager a guess that just about everyone in this room has been taught something from you. I also think that you would be able to relate to the students and be a good ally for them in a year of transitions for everyone."

"I really would like the job, Bill," Harry admitted. "It would be nice to have a bit of a break after last year, to just be at Hogwarts and figure things out." He hesitated. "But, I'm not so sure about Ginny."

"I think you'll find that it won't be a problem," Bill laughed. "Think it over. Go see McGonagall and talk to her. Can't hurt to talk about it."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said.

"Come on, Harry!" Ginny tugged him to his feet. "I love this song!"

"Ginny, I can't dance!" Harry protested.

"Oh, who cares!" Ginny said. "I just want to dance with my boyfriend!" Ginny pulled him over to where a few other people were dancing, or rather just moving and shaking along with the music.

"Woo! Go, Harry!" Justin cat-called from where he was sitting awfully close with Susan Bones.

"I'd like to see you out here, Finch-Fletchly!" Harry called, waving him out. "I bet you're no better than I am!"

"You're on, Potter!" Justin stood up and pulled Susan out with him. "Ernie! Grab Padma and get your arse out here!"

Shortly, every single person was out on the floor, dancing and shaking and laughing and having the time of their lives. They danced and danced for hours, until they all finally fell to the ground, exhaustion taking them over.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Harry said, holding the door open for Hannah and Neville, the last people to leave. "We should get together again soon."

"Thanks for stepping up and hosting the party," Neville said, shaking Harry's hand. "Sorry about Gran-she tends to think the world is still the way it was when she was young."

"No problem," Harry said. "It was fun." Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and waved as Neville and Hannah walked down the front walk.

"So, Harry? What are you going to do about the job?" Ron looked up from where he and Hermione were lying on the couch as Harry and Ginny came into the lounge.

"I'm going to owl McGonagall tomorrow and see when I can come by to talk," Harry said. "I've got to hear details before I say yes, but I think I'll end up taking it. It's a great opportunity."

"Can we worry about it tomorrow?" Ginny asked, yawning. "I'm exhausted."

"I flooed Mum and Dad earlier and told them we were staying here tonight," Ron said, standing up and stretching. "So, I'm going to bed."

"Tomorrow sounds like a good thing," Harry said. "We can talk about it all tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to my reviewers! It's surprising enough when I see all the people that have added my story to their favorites or added it to their alerts, but the reviews were very nice! I'm glad there are so many people out there enjoying my story! The last chapter and this one are considerably longer than my first two. I plan for all the chapters to be as long as these are, my first two were a bit harder for me to get out. Hopefully you all continue to enjoy it!

* * *

"Hello there, 'Arry!" Hagrid called, meeting Harry at the gate from Hogsmeade. "'Ow've you been?"

"Really good, Hagrid," Harry said, stepping in to hug the huge man. "It's really good to see you."

"Good ter see you too," Hagrid said, squeezing the breath out of Harry. "Your summer been good so far?"

"Best I've had," Harry grinned. "How are things going around here?"

"Got some good news," Hagrid beamed. "Was wonderin' if you and the rest of the Weasleys would join me fer a small party here tomorrah?"

"I'd love to come. I'll pass it on the rest of the Weasleys. I'm pretty sure I can speak for Ron, Hermione and Ginny and say they'll be here too." Harry raised his eyebrow at his old friend. "Any hint as to the good news?"

"I'll tell ya at the party," Hagrid said. "I'm sure Perfesser McGonagall's waitin' on ya. Don't wanna keep ya."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry waved as he walked to the castle. "See you tomorrow."

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagal. "Please come in." Harry stepped into the Head's office and was surprised to find it relatively unchanged since Professor Dumbledore. The many intricate silver instruments were still placed around the room, and Fawkes was still perched by the desk.

"Hasn't changed much, has it?" Harry was startled by Dumbledore's voice, coming from the large portrait behind the desk. "I've been after Minnie to spruce the place up for weeks now."

"Hello professors," Harry said with a smile.

"Have you been enjoying your summer?" Professor McGonagal asked. "I assume the Burrow is as busy a place as ever?"

"It definitely is that," Harry said. "Most everyone is back to living at their own homes, but are all dropping by a few times a week."

"I want to thank you for accepting the position, Harry," McGonagall began.

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry interrupted. "But I do have a few conditions before accepting."

"I suppose that we can try to accommodate them."

"I don't know what the policy is on professors and students being involved, but I don't plan to stop seeing Ginny Weasley. If that is a problem, I'll have to turn you down."

"There is no exact rule about this kind of situation. It's never come up before, but I have already discussed it with the board of governors. Everyone is on board with it on the condition that you are not to grade her exams or lessons. Which is why we are offering you an assistant professor to help you out."

"An assistant?" Harry asked, surprised. "Who?"

"We have an idea we would like to run by you before we propose it to Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Hagrid has something coming up which will require him to be absent from the school this year. As such, we will need someone to act as groundskeeper, who could also act as your assistant professor. Hagrid's hut will be remodeled and refurnished to accommodate two people."

"I think that's great!" Harry said. "Ron will be excited by it. He was starting to really panic at the realization that we would all be at Hogwarts again, except for him."

"In that case, I'll send his employment packet with you when you leave here and you can give him the good news," McGonagall said. "Now, what were your other conditions?"

"I'd like to be able to attend some classes along with the students," Harry said. "I know that I can pass my exams in order to teach, but I still feel like there is a lot of practical things I don't know yet."

"We're going to be offering some practical classes in the evenings and on weekends for students of your year and higher that aren't coming back to school but feel the same way that you do," McGonagall said. "Things like first-aid spells, housework spells, general spellwork that most young witches and wizards don't know."

"Well, in that case, Professor, I think we've got a deal."

* * *

"How did you meeting go today, Harry?" Charlie asked as everyone sat down to dinner.

"Brilliant," Harry beamed. "We got a lot figured out for this year."

"It'll be great to have everyone back together at Hogwarts this year," Ginny said, winking at Harry. Harry had filled Ginny in on everything as soon as he got back to the Burrow.

"Not everyone," Ron grumbled, glaring at Ginny.

"You're right, Ron," Harry said. "We'll really miss Hagrid not being there."

"Where's Hagrid going?" Molly asked, serving Harry a helping of steak and kidney pie.

"McGonagall wouldn't say, but Hagrid's invited us all to a party tomorrow night on the Hogwart's grounds," Harry said.

"Who's going to be groundskeeper?" George asked. "Without a proper groundskeeper, they'll be no Quidditch."

"It's a good thing McGonagall has someone in mind that has extensive knowledge about Quidditch pitches," Harry said, looking pointedly at Ron. "Someone who has a knowledge about D.A.D.A who would make a good assistant professor for me and someone to share Hagrid's hut with me."

"Who?" Ron asked, turning red. "Who are you going to be rooming with?"

"You, you bloody git," laughed Ginny, smacking the back of Ron's head. "You're being offered the job."

"Me?" Ron asked. "I'll get to take care of the Quidditch pitch and be at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Ron," Harry said, passing Ron the packet from McGonagall. "It's all in there. McGonagall expects your owl by tomorrow."

"I'm going back to Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up. "I won't be stuck here alone!" He tugged Hermione to her feet. "We'll be back at Hogwarts together!" Ron pulled a surprised Hermione to him and kissed her.

"Woo!" George cat-called. "It's about time!"

"George, they've been together since the battle," Ginny reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but it's about time one of them has a dramatic outburst that isn't biting the others head off." The whole family joined in laughing as Ron and Hermione pulled apart guiltily.

* * *

Harry was lying in his bed in Bill's old room, staring at the ceiling. He had been trying to sleep for hours, but sleep just wasn't coming to him. It was strange to think that everything was working out and that his life was normal for a change. No more Dursleys, no more Voldemort lurking behind him. He had the chance for a normal life and a normal future. The bedroom door creaked open and a stream of light poured in from the hallway. Harry pulled on his glasses to see who it was.

"It's just me." Ginny slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing awake still?" Harry asked, pulling himself up to lean against the headboard. "You should be resting up so that we can shop tomorrow before going to Hagrid's party." Harry, Ron and Hermione were all desperately in need of new clothing after a year on the run. Harry also wanted to spend some time looking at different Defense Against the Dark Arts books so he could let Professor McGonagall know which he planned to teach from.

"I could say the same thing to you," Ginny said, climbing onto the bed next to Harry. "I was coming back from the bathroom and I could hear you moving around. Why are you still awake? Nightmares again?"

"I haven't had a nightmare since the end of the war," Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny. "I was actually thinking about how good things are."

"Things are pretty good, aren't they?" Ginny snuggled in next to Harry.

"I get to have my life back," Harry said. "Actually, I get to have a life for the first time. And I can't wait to get started at it."

"Yeah, what are you most excited about starting, Professor Potter?"

"You're going to get a kick out of calling me that, aren't you?" Harry said, tickling Ginny's side.

"Are you going to give me detention if I misbehave?" Ginny giggled, squirming under Harry's hands. "I wouldn't mind being punished by you, Professor."  
"Miss Weasley, as your D.A.D.A professor, I just may have to give you detention every night for the entire first term if you don't behave." Harry grabbed Ginny's hands as they started to roam towards his pajama bottoms. "Gin, no."

"Aww...come on, Harry," Ginny pouted. "You're no fun at all."

"Ginny, you know I love you and I would love nothing more than to continue along that line of thinking," Harry said. "But your parents trust us, they trust me. I can't do that in their house, especially when you're still underage."  
"So, you might change your mind when I'm of age?" Ginny asked hopefully, wiggling against Harry.

"I'll consider the possibility of changing my mind," Harry agreed. "Now, I need to get some sleep."

"Uh-uh, Harry," Ginny said. "You never answered my question. What are you most excited to get started on in this fabulous new life of yours?"

"Being with you. Building a life together. Experiencing everything life has in store with you by my side."

"You really mean it? You really plan to spend your life with me?" Harry could hear the catch in Ginny's voice.

"Of course I do," Harry said. He sat up and looked into Ginny's eyes. "What do you think I'm doing here? You know me, Ginny. I wouldn't be here if I didn't plan to spend forever with you."

"Even with all the other women out there that are prettier than me, or smarter, or richer, that would kill for the chance to be with you?" Ginny asked, a single tear on her cheek.

"Ginevra Weasley, there is no other woman in the world who is smarter, prettier, kinder or more amazing than you are," Harry said. He placed his hand under her chin and tipped her face up to him. "You know the real me, in a way no other woman ever will, and you're still by my side. You have been there with me through it all, as my best mate's little sister, my friend and now as the love of my life. And that, Miss Weasley, is why I plan to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you." Harry placed a soft kiss on Ginny's lips. "Don't ever doubt that you are good enough, because for me, you are better than I ever imagined possible."

Ginny reached up and brushed away the tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks. Never in her life could she have dreamed that anyone would give her a speech like that. It made the speeches in the romance books she used to sneak from her mother seem weak and boring. Harry Potter loved her.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said. "I have loved you my whole life and I'll never stop."

As Harry laid back down in bed, Ginny snuggled up tight to him, he started to drift off to sleep, even happier now than he had been when Ginny came in. Ginny pulled him close and closed her eyes, a smile playing on her tear-stained face. Just as she was about to fall asleep, her eyes snapped open.

"Harry, what you just said to me now...it was beautiful, the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said in the history of the world, I'm positive."

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said. "Now, go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Harry, I just want to be clear, though," Ginny tugged on his arm. "Was that meant to be a proposal?" Harry's eyes sprung open.

"Um," Harry stuttered. "I hadn't intended it to be that way. More of a statement of my intentions and feelings. But, if you want it to be a proposal, it could be."

"What does that mean?" Ginny laughed. "I know you said you plan to marry me and spend your life with me, but were you asking me to marry you?"

"If I was, what would your answer be?"

"Absolutely, without a doubt, yes," Ginny said. "But were you proposing?"

"I want to propose to you properly," Harry said. "With a ring, and a plan, and after talking to your father, of course. As much as I would love to marry you right this second, we're both still young, you've still got another year of school to finish and I've got to figure out what to do with my life. I can't ask you to marry me until I know I have a way to support a family, and have a home for a family to live in. So, no, Ginny, I don't think it was a proposal tonight."

"Just so you know, Harry, I don't need a ring, or a fancy house, or whatever else," Ginny said. "And when you're ready to propose, I'm ready to say yes."

"At least we both know we're on the same page," Harry said, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

"Oi! Mate, what are you two doing?" Harry bolted up in bed to see Ron's face blazing and the door flung open wide. "That's my sister!"

"Bugger off, Ron," Ginny muttered, keeping her eyes closed. "It's not like you and Hermione weren't sleeping in the same bed last night." Ginny sat up and smirked at him. "And I can guarantee that Harry and I were not doing what you and Hermione were doing."

"How did you-that's not the-does Mum know you're in here?" Ron stuttered, turning red.

"Do you really think anything goes on in this house that I don't know about?" Ron, Harry and Ginny froze at Molly's voice coming up the stairs. Molly appeared on the landing outside Ginny's door. "Ginny, I'd like a word with you in your room. Ron, tell Hermione I'd like to speak with her, too." Ron tried to hide his smirk.

"Keep laughing, Ronald," Ginny huffed, brushing past him to get out of the room. "In case you forgot, Mum's going to be talking to your girlfriend, too."

"As for you two," Molly said. "Dad will be meeting you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

Harry and Ron sat anxiously in the kitchen, fidgeting with the Daily Prophet, waiting for Arthur to join them.

"What do you think Mum's talking to the girls about up there?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.

"I haven't the foggiest," Harry replied, a large lump in his throat.

"Fancy a cup, boys?" Arthur came into the kitchen and flicked his wand at the stove, starting the pot heating up. Both shook their head. "You two look like you're awaiting the dementor's kiss." Arthur let out a loud laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not here to lecture you for hours on end. Molly just insisted that I have a chat with both of you about, well, you know."

"Arthur, nothing happened," Harry said. "Ginny was going to the loo last night and heard me tossing and turning. She came in to make sure I wasn't having a nightmare. We started talking and we fell asleep. That's it, I swear."

"I trust that both of you boys would respect your mum and I and those two girls enough that you wouldn't be doing anything," Arthur said, setting a cup of tea in front of the boys and taking one for himself. "But, if you were to be doing anything, there are things you should know." Ron shifted in his chair as Harry shredded a piece of the Prophet.

"Dad, do we really...?" Ron said, turning red.

"Ronald, if you think that you're old enough to be with a woman, then you're old enough to understand the things that need to be done to prevent certain things," Arthur said, looking hard at Ron and Harry. "The absolute last thing either of those girls, or the two of you, need is to end up with a baby because you got caught up in the heat of the moment. There is a potion that a woman can take

once a week that-well, I don't know the exact details of what it does, but it prevents her from getting pregnant. However, if that is forgotten, or she is not taking the potion, there's a spell. Now, this spell must be said by the male partner and the wand must be pointed..." he gestured to his groin "...and it's a simple swish and flick movement." He took a deep breath. "There, not so bad, was it? You'd think after five other sons, it would be easier, but it's always awkward."

"Uh, Dad?" Ron chuckled. "You might want to tell us the spell, not just the wand movement."

"Merlin, I didn't tell you?" Arthur scrunched up his forehead. "It's fidem conceptis. Now, just because you know all of this, doesn't mean you need to use it. Think before you act. I know that's pretty much impossible at your age, but try."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend's father.

"Okay, now make yourselves scarce before Molly comes down to quiz what I've taught you." Arthur waved the two very embarrassed boys out of the room.

"Merlin, that was bloody awful!" Ron hissed, hurrying up the stairs. The could hear voices from inside Ginny's room, but neither was interested in listening in. Ron followed Harry into Bill's room and flopped onto the bed. "Can we just pretend we never had to do that?"

"I'm fine with that," Harry said. "Not that the information wasn't useful..."

"LALALALA!" Ron put his hands over his ears. "You're dating my sister, mate. I don't want to think about you in that context in any way."

"I think we both can agree that neither of us want details from the other," Harry agreed. He opened the door to the closet and was dismayed at the lack of clothing inside. "I really need to get some new clothes. And some new robes if I'm going to be teaching. Bugger!"

"Kingsley said they were going to have someone pick up my things from the Dursleys' when they did the inspection of the house before they let the Dursleys come home," Harry said. "I've got to pick it up at the Ministry so I can start studying for the N.E.W.T.s."

"We can stop there today," Ron said. "We'll be around London anyway."

"We should probably start getting ready. That way, whenever the girls are done, we can go."

"We're done with Mum now." Ginny stood in the doorway, her arms crossed. "Hermione got in the shower first."

"How was your chat?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ginny said through clenched teeth. "Hopefully Dad was a bit calmer and nicer to the two of you."

"Don't want to talk about it," Ron said, walking to the door. "Ever. I'm going to go get dressed."

"See you in a bit, mate," Harry called after him. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh, Mum basically forbid me from having sex until I'm married, and I'm not sure she's okay with it then," Ginny sighed. "It sucks being the youngest and only girl."

"I'm sure that it's tough to see all your kids growing up and starting to leave the nest." Harry tried to keep his voice neutral.

"I'm going to be of age in less than two months," Ginny paced the room. "And I've fought in not one, not two, but three battles, Harry. When are they going to start treating me like an adult?" Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Ginny continued on. "Harry, I want to go get a tattoo today."

"What?" Harry was shocked. "Why do you want to get a tattoo?"

"Because I've always wanted one," Ginny said. "And Mum always said that ladies don't get tattoos and that no child of hers would ever have one. I happen to know for a fact that all of my brothers, except for Percy and Ron, have gotten tattoos. Maybe then she would realize I'm not a kid."  
"Gin, you can't get a tattoo just to prove you're an adult," Harry protested.

"I'm not." Ginny stopped in the doorway. "I'm getting a tattoo because I've always wanted to get one and my mum can't stop me anymore. You should get one too."

"I've been planning on one for awhile," he admitted. "Just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Really? What kind of a tattoo do you want to get?" Ginny was curious. Harry did not seem the tattoo type.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Ginny nodded. "I want a phoenix rising from the flames, with DA written in the flames. Kind of a reminder of everything."

"That's wickedly cool," Ginny said. "I've always wanted to get a phoenix, too. That DA thing is a great idea."

"You can do it too, if you want," Harry said.

"You'd really be okay with having matching ones?"

"Matching what?" Ron and Hermione stood on the landing outside the room.

"Tattoos," said Ginny. "Harry and I are getting matching ones."

"Why are you getting tattoos?"

"Wicked! I want to get one!" Ron and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"We're getting them because we want them, Hermione," Harry said. "And you can get one with us, Ron."

"Harry's got this idea of a phoenix rising from the flames with DA in the flames," Ginny said proudly.

"I would get that," Hermione spoke up.

"Why don't we all get it?" Ginny grinned. "The three original founders of the DA and the leader of the second wave."

"Works for me," Ron said. "When are we doing this."

"Today." Harry and Ginny said together. "When we're in Diagon Alley."

* * *

"Maybe getting tattoos in Diagon Alley wasn't the best idea," Harry said, looking up from the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. The front page had a picture of he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione leaving the tattoo place on Brodrick Alley, an offshoot of Diagon Alley. The headline read "Potter and Co. Showing Their Rebel Side."

"Molly really sounds upset in there." Hermione edged nearer to the door into the kitchen where Molly had accosted Ginny and Ron when the foursome returned from a long day of shopping, and of course, getting tattoos.

"I know. Maybe we should have thought about it for a day or two before jumping into it." Harry put down the paper, not interested in reading what else the Prophet had to say about their day out.

"Harry, Hermione, could you come join us please?" Molly stuck her head into the lounge.

"Sure, Molly." Harry jumped off the couch and followed Hermione nervously into the kitchen.

"Sit down." Harry and Hermione did as they were told. "Now, can someone please explain to me why four intelligent young people would do something as stupid as getting a tattoo?"

"Honestly?" Harry stood up and began to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ginny hissed. "How is that helping?"

"Molly, this scar is from wearing Slytherin's locket when I was about to destroy it." Harry pointed to an oval shaped mark in the middle of his chest. He pointed to the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "This is from the night Voldemort murdered my parents and tried to kill me as well." He rolled up his shirt sleeve. "This is from the Basilisk, from that night in the Chamber of Secrets. And this one," he pulled his shirt open further to show the large, star shaped scar over his chest, "this one is from 7 weeks ago, when I chose to sacrifice myself to Voldemort in order to defeat him. Four different marks on my body that I had no choice over, yet are there to continually remind me everyday of the things I have gone through in my life. This one," Harry pulled his shirt down on his back to reveal the tattoo on his right shoulder blade, "I chose. This one is a reminder to me that I made it through it all with the help of very important people. A lot of good people gave themselves to the fire so I could rise from the ashes. And that, Molly, is why I chose to get a tattoo. Ginny, Ron and Hermione, while they don't have the physical scars I do, have scars inside, and this is a physical reminder to them of what we've all been through together, and a reminder that when we stick together, anything can be done." He say back down in his chair and button-up his shirt.

"Oh." Molly's voice came out as a whisper. She nodded, swallowing hard. "Then, I think getting those tattoos was the smartest thing you lot have done this summer." She stood up and pressed a kiss to each of their heads as she left the room. The remaining three sat in stunned silence, staring at Harry.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone turn around one of Mum's tirades so effectively," Ron said in awe. "Where were you when I was in trouble when I was little?"  
"Is that really why you got a tattoo?" Ginny asked, reaching for her boyfriend's hand.

"Partly," Harry admitted. "But mostly because they're wicked cool!"

"Come on," Hermione said, laughing. "We all need to get ready for Hagrid's party."

* * *

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed when Harry shot of the the floo at the Hogshead. Harry looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'll never get the hang of that," Harry said, standing up and brushing himself off. "How are you, Neville?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Oh, fine, except for bruised pride," Harry chuckled. "We better move out of the way. The rest of the Weasleys are coming behind me." The fireplace flashed green and Ginny smoothly stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello, Neville," Ginny said, brushing herself off. "Are you going to Hagrid's tonight too?"

"Yes," he said. "Hannah's meeting me here. Luna's coming too."

"Did you get any clue as to what it's all about?" Harry asked, moving further from the fireplace as the rest of the Weasleys came out.

"Nope, Hagrid said he had something important to talk about," Neville said, his face lighting up as Hannah came through the fireplace.

"Come on, dears," Molly ushered them out the door. "We don't want to be late."

It was a beautiful, clear night as they all walked through the quiet of Hogsmeade. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's, sliding close to him. Harry glanced around and noticed that all the couples were cozily walking hand in hand. It brought a smile to his face.

"Good evening, everyone," Professor McGonagall opened the gates of Hogwarts. "Welcome to the event tonight. Everyone is gathering by the lake. You are the last ones to arrive."

"Weird," Ron said. "It's all very secretive."

"It's kind of fun, not knowing," Ginny said, grinning. "Like a really fun game."

"Come along," Professor McGonagall said. "We don't want to keep all the rest of the guests waiting."

* * *

Sorry to end it without letting you know what's going on! If I would have started in on it, it would have made this chapter insanely long and I felt this was a good place to end it! Just makes you that much more interested to find out what's going on! Anyone have any guesses as to what Hagrid's happy news is? I've got most of the next chapter written, so it should be out soon! Happy reading! Love and kisses!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! No matter how many times I worked on this chapter, I just couldn't get it to feel right to me...so I'm giving you my best attempt and hope that you all enjoy it! Thank you to all that have reviewed and added my story to their favorites! It's amazing! Hope you enjoy and I've already started work on the next chapter, so hopefully I'll update MUCH faster! Love and kisses!

* * *

Professor McGonagall led the group of Weasleys, Neville, Luna and Hannah towards the Black Lake. A small group was gathered, twinkling lights reflecting in the water. Hagrid stood in the midst of the group, a huge smile on his face.

"Hagrid, the final guests are here," Professor McGonagall said with a smile. "Are we ready?"

"Thank yeh all for coming tonight!" Hagrid's loud voice called. "I'm certain yer all wonder'n what I asked yeh to come fer." Hagrid beamed. "I'm goin' to America!"

"What?" Professor Flitwick's little voice squeaked. "Why on earth would you be going to America?"

"Professor McGonagall's discovered a place where there's a group of half-giant/half-wizards living in America," Hagrid said, beaming. "I'm goin' to go spend a year there, getting to know them and learning how they all make it in the worl'."

"That's fantastic, Hagrid!" Molly exclaimed. "I know how hard it's been for you, feeling like you're the only one of your kind."

"So, what happens after the year?" Hermione asked, her curiousness taking over. "Are you coming back? Or will you decide to stay there?"

"This's home," Hagrid said. "I just wanna know what the one's like me are doin'...maybe even find meself a nice half-giantess o'er there." Hagrid chuckled. "An'way. I'll be leavin' in a couple days, I wan'ed to have a nice gatherin' of all me friends to say farewell to yeh all befor I go."

"Who's going to be taking care of things around here?" Luna piped up.

"Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures classes," Professor McGonagall said. "And Mr. Ronald Weasley, with the assistance of Mr. Harry Potter, will be taking over the grounds-keeping duties. Both gentlemen will be living in Hagrid's hut, which we are already in the process of remodeling to accommodate two young men." She looked at the two men she was talking about. "It will be nice to have you all back at Hogwarts a little longer," she whispered, so that only the two of them could hear.

"'Arry!" Hagrid waved him over. Harry made his way over to Hagrid. "I'm sorry I won' be here to see yeh teachin'. But I know ye'll be great." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a package. "I won' be here on yer birthday, so this's early." He placed it in Harry's outstretched hand. "Go'n, open it."

Harry pulled off the crumpled wrapping to reveal a hand-carved wooden box. His name was carved into the top. Harry opened the top of the box, revealing a softly-lined inside.

"Thanks, Hagrid!" Harry said. "It's fantastic!"

"I carved it meself," Hagrid said proudly. "It's made from a branch of the Whomping Willow. Thought that woul' make it special."

"Anything from you is always special, Hagrid," Harry said. "I don't know what I'll do with out around you. You were my first real friend."

"I'll a'ways be aroun' for yeh, Harry," Hagrid said gruffly. He pulled Harry in for a hug. "I'm proud of yeh. And yer mum and da' would be proud of yeh too."

"Thank you," Harry said, hugging him tightly. "I'll really miss you. Take care of yourself."

"Take care of him fer me, will ya, Ginny?" Harry turned as Ginny stepped up to the two of them. "It's 'bout time someone takes care o' him."

"I plan to, Hagrid," Ginny said, putting her arm around Harry's waist. "I don't plan to let him very far out of my sight."

"Yer good fer each other," Hagrid said, wiping at his eyes. "So mu' like James an' Lily." Hagrid laughed. "We all knew James an' Lily were made fer each o'her. They'd be proud o' ya."

"That means a lot," Harry said. "You know, Hagrid, you were the first person that I met from the wizarding world."

"Seems fittin', seein' as I's the one who took ye out," Hagrid said. "The pair o' ya really do look like James an' Lily." Hagrid pulled them both in for another tight hug. "Take care o' each other." He pulled out his tablecloth sized handkerchief and blew his nose, walking quickly away.

"What do you say to a stop at the Three Broomsticks before heading home?" Ron asked, linking his arm with Hermione's as they, along with Harry and Ginny, headed to the road leading to Hogsmeade.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!" Harry and Ron turned as Professor McGonagall called after them. "Your first staff meeting will be tomorrow morning at 10 am sharp. All the new members of staff will be introduced, as well as discussion held on who will be named prefects, Quidditch Captains and Head Boy and Head Girl. Will this be a problem?"

"No, ma'am," Ron responded quickly. "We will be there."

"Good." The Headmistress nodded. "I will see you both in the morning. Have a pleasant rest of your evening." She nodded at the girls. "Miss Weasley, Miss Granger."

"Good evening, Professor," the girls called. Professor McGonagall walked up to the castle.

"It should be interesting to find out who all the new professors are before letters arrive," Hermione said. "I wonder if you two will be able to find out the books that will be used. Then I could go get them all and get started on the reading. Harry, which book did you decide on? Because I'd really like to begin reading so that I will be prepared when classes start again. Oh, I have to make sure to get all my things-"

"Hermione, stop!" Hermione froze and looked at Ginny, her eyes wide.

"What's the matter, Ginny?"

"You are insane, that's what's the matter," Ginny said. "We all just went through the worst year of our lives, lost countless numbers of people we love and care about, saw our school be demolished, and defeated a dark lord. Now when we have the chance to just relax and enjoy ourselves, all you can think about is school."

"School and learning is what I do, Ginny," Hermione said. "I don't play Quidditch, or chess, or anything like that...learning and studying is what I do for fun."

"We know, love," Ron said. "But it's such a foreign concept to the rest of us."

"We'll make sure to get as much information as we can for you, Hermione," Harry said. "I mean, what's the point of having your boyfriend and best mate on staff if it doesn't benefit you?"

* * *

"Ron, have you ever been inside the staff room?" Harry asked.

"Never," Ron answered. "Kinda scary, isn't it? Being the ones in the staff room, I mean?"

"What was McGonagall thinking, giving us the power here?" Harry laughed nervously, reaching for the door to the staff room.

"Ah! Misters Potter and Weasley!" Professor Flitwick opened the door from inside. "Wonderful! Come in, come in!"

Harry and Ron followed the tiny man into the staff room. It was a large, spacious room, not unlike any of the house common rooms. However, it was decorated in various shades of all the colors of the Hogwarts houses, with a large print of the Hogwarts crest over the fireplace. Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Trelawney, Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout and Argus Filch were all sitting in various chairs around the room. There were also a handful of others there that Harry and Ron didn't know. These were presumably the new professors.

"Blimey," Ron gasped. Harry followed his line of sight to see a very attractive woman sitting near Professor Trelawney. She couldn't have been much older than Harry and Ron and was dressed in Muggles clothes like they were. She turned as they walked into the room and Harry was stunned at the intense blue of her eyes. She flashed them both a wide grin, her blue eyes shining brighter.

"Harry, Ron, please have a seat," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to the empty seats next to the young woman. Ron hurried over to take the seat nearest the woman. Harry was more than content to take the one nearer to Professor Sprout. "Thank you everyone for coming in today. We have a lot of things to go over, and I'd like to keep this as short as possible." She waved her arm around at the new people in the room. "First off, I'd like to introduce our new staff members. Miss Evangeline Hawthorne will be taking over teaching Muggle Studies." The young witch waved. Ron blushed. "Mr. Dante Culpa will be teaching Arithmancy." A tall, dark-skinned man in the corner waved. "Miss Emily DiHaviland will be teaching Ancient Runes," a graying older woman waved, "and Mr. Harry Potter will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the assistance of Mr. Ronald Weasley." Harry and Ron gave a small wave. "Mr. Weasley will also be taking over the grounds-keeping position while Hagrid is overseas this year." Professor McGonagall nodded at the group. "Now that introductions have been made, we have a lot to go over."

The next three hours were spent discussing the different students that would become prefects this year and the students that were contenders to become Head Boy and Head Girl. It was decided that any students that were in Harry and Ron's year that were returning for what was being termed, 'Eighth Year', would have the same privileges as Head Boy and Head Girl, without all the responsibilities involved. The Head Boy and Head Girl were chosen from the students entering the traditional Seventh Year. Once the decisions were made regarding Head Boy and Head Girl, it was on to choosing Quidditch captains. Harry was thrilled to hear that it was unanimously decided by all parties that Ginny should be Gryffindor Captain. Professor McGonagall broke up the meeting, asking everyone to enjoy refreshments while she met with each one individually.

Ron, of course, was first to hurry over to the refreshment table. Harry followed at a slower pace, slightly nervous about meeting with McGonagall. He was fairly certain that his lesson overview and book choice were going to be approved, but it was still nerve-wracking nonetheless.

"Harry Potter. It's an honor to meet you." Harry looked up to see Evangeline Hawthorne batting her eyelashes at him.

"Professor Hawthorne." Harry held out his hand. "You're from America, aren't you?"

"I suppose my accent does stand out over here," she giggled. "And please, call me Vangie. After all, I'm sure that as fellow professors, we're going to be great friends." Vangie reached out and squeezed his arm.

"It's nice to meet you, Vangie," Ron said, edging between the two. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Yes, you're the boy who went along with Harry on his adventure," Vangie said, giving him a cool look. "And now you're the, what was it again? The grounds-keeper?"

"And assistant D.A.D.A professor," Ron corrected. "So, what brings you over from America."

"Professor McGonagall sent word out to a few other magical schools looking for volunteers to come teach." Vangie turned her gaze once more to Harry. "I just finished my schooling at Salem Hall, in Massachusetts and I have always wanted to come over to England."

"Technically, you're in Scotland," Harry said. He could tell that Vangie was doing her best to flirt with him, but he wasn't the slightest bit interested. Ron, however, looked like he did when he first met Fleur.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Vangie giggled again. Harry couldn't help but think how happy he was that Ginny was not the sort of girl to giggle. "So, Harry, tell me. Are the rumors about you and that bushy-haired girl that was with you last year true? Are you really in love?"

"You mean, Hermione?" Ron seemed to snap out of his stupor at the mention of Harry and Hermione being an item.

Vangie glared at Ron for interupting her. "Yes, Hermione. What a British name. You don't hear names like that in America." She turned once again to Harry. "Are you in love?"

"Not with Hermione," Harry said. He nodded at Ron. "She and Ron are seeing one another." Vangie's eyes lit up and a bright smile filled her face. Just as Harry was opening his mouth to continue on and tell her about Ginny, Professor McGonagall's voice entered the room.

"Harry and Ron, please join me in my office."

"It was nice talking to you," Harry said, waving at Vangie. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other when term starts."

"I can't wait!" Vangie tossed her hair and winked at him.

"Oi, that bird has it bad for you, mate," Ron laughed, elbowing Harry as they left the staffroom.

"I didn't see you exactly remembering you had a girlfriend when you first saw her," Harry reminded him.

"Can't blame a bloke for appreciating a pretty picture," Ron shrugged. "But, uh, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention it to Hermione. Not sure she'd see it the same as me."

"My lips are sealed." The gargoyle at the base of the stairway leading to the Headmistress's office opened as they came upon it.

"Harry, Ron, please, have a seat," McGonagall said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of her desk. "Tea?"

"No, thank you, Professor," Harry said.

"I think, given all that we have been through together, that it would be fair for the two of you to call me 'Minerva'," she said, grinning at them. "Now, Harry, have you got your lesson plan for me?" Harry pulled the folder out of his bag and passed it to her. "Thank you. Now, while I look this over, why don't the two of you go over your final contracts?" Minerva passed them each a thick file.

The next few minutes passed in companionable silence as the three people each read over their files. Minerva was pleased at how thought out Harry's plan was, as well as how appropriate it was in a rebuilding year. Ron's jaw dropped open at the amount of money he was going to be paid. He knew it wasn't a very high salary, but it was a great amount for a first job, especially considering that his food and board were taken care of. Harry smiled to himself at the part in his contract specifying that he was allowed to see Ginny, under the circumstances they had previously established.

"Well, Harry, I think that this lesson plan is very well put together," Minerva said, breaking the silence. "How are your studies going for your N.E.W.T. Exams?"

"I think it's going pretty well," Harry said. "The study guide that you sent over for us has been very helpful."

"Having Hermione overseeing our studying time has been very helpful," Ron remarked, rolling his eyes. "Can't have a single moment to run to the loo while we're studying."

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, Miss Granger has always been a strong studier. I'm sure that we will hear great things of her in the future, as well as the two of you, and Ginny as well." Minerva held out two envelopes. "Could the two of you bring these back to the Burrow with you? Save me a school owl. I know they are a bit early, but I'm sure that the girls will both be full of questions for the two of you anyway." Harry took the envelope bearing Ginny's name while Ron took Hermione's. "Now, do either of you have any questions about your contracts before we sign?" Both shook their heads. "Good, let's get this done, then." She handed them each a quill, which they eagerly took.

After the signatures were done, Harry and Ron stood up.

"I will see both of you at the beginning of August for your exams," Minerva said. "Once your exam results are in, you can start moving into Hagrid's hut. I would like you both to be here permanently by August 15. Of course, you may come and go as you please, but I would like all staff here to get accustomed to everything before students start arriving on the 1st. Kingsley has told me that sometime in those weeks after you move in and before the term starts, he will be around to set up your training schedule."

"Thank you for everything, Minerva," Harry said, shaking her hand.

"Thank _you_," Minerva said. "You both have done more and are doing more than anyone could ever expect."

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Hermione's parents were retrieved from Australia and Hermione moved back home to spend some time with them. Ron ended up spending most of his days at the Granger home, studying in the backyard with Hermione. Ginny, after having received her Captain's badge, spent every spare minute out in the garden, practicing her flying. Harry was content to spend his days sitting in the garden with his books, watching Ginny when he had a chance. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all sitting at the kitchen table one evening at the end of July, everyone's nose in a book.

Molly bustled in, carrying a load of laundry. "Harry, dear, is there anything special you'd like to do tomorrow?"

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Harry looked up, confused, from his Transfiguration book. The rest of the people in the room broke out into laughter.

"Mate, it's your birthday," Ron gasped through his laughter. "How do you forget your own birthday?"

"Bugger," Harry said, running his hand through his hair. "I guess I've been so busy thinking about everything else, it slipped my mind."

"I thought we'd just have the family over for a nice dinner," Molly said.

"That sounds wonderful to me," Harry said. "How did I forget my birthday?"

"It's okay to forget _your_ birthday," Ginny said, nudging him. "Just don't forget that your girlfriend has a pretty important birthday coming up shortly after yours."

"Of course, I could never forget yours," Harry said, putting his arm around her.

Harry woke up the next morning, fumbling in the dark to reach his glasses and wand on the nightstand. He slipped on his glasses while shining his lit wand towards the clock. It was just before six. Harry thought back to his birthday last year, how they were secretly planning their mission while helping out with the wedding plans. It seemed like a decade had gone by, not just one single year.

"Harry?" Molly stuck her head into the room. "I thought I saw the light on. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Molly," Harry said. "Just thinking about this time last year."

"A lot has changed, hasn't it?" Molly walked in and sat at the foot of the bed. "You've all grown-up a lot in the past year." She reached out and rumpled his hair. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Molly." He watched after her as she went back out into the hallway. Harry smiled, thinking this birthday was going to be his best one yet. He closed his eyes and settled back into the pillows, planning a bit of a lie in, since it was his day after all.

Harry was roused out a very pleasant dream sometime later by a person-shaped object jumping on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ginny on top of him, beaming.

"Happy birthday!" Ginny exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"Wow," Harry stammered when they separated. "That was one hell of a way to wake up."

"Get a ring on my finger and you can wake up that way every morning." Ginny winked at him. "Or smuggle me into you room at Hogwarts...either way works for me."

"Oi, seriously you two?" Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder to see Ron covering his eyes. "Can't you ever shut the door?"

"The door was shut, Ronald," Ginny said. "And, just like last year on Harry's birthday, you burst in, without knocking and interrupted something that was on it's way to becoming interesting."

"Hermione is here!" Molly called up the stairs.

"You two better hope that nothing 'interesting' is going on," Ron said, pointing at each of them before rushing down to greet his girlfriend.

"Anyway, before my brother so rudely interrupted us, again," Ginny said, scooting off of Harry and sitting down next to him. "I was going to give you your gift."

"Gin, you didn't have to get me anything," Harry protested. Ginny held up her finger to silence him as she pulled a neatly wrapped package out of her dressing gown.

"That's the whole thing about gifts," Ginny said, kissing his cheek and setting the gift in his lap. "They're not necessary to give, but they are fun to give." She gestured to it. "Go on, open it."

Harry carefully pulled off the wrapping and looked at the long narrow box inside. He flipped it open to see what looked like a long, narrow, leather tube. Harry picked it up and saw that it was a wand holster.

"Wow, this is great!" Harry said, hugging Ginny. He turned it over to see that his initials were worked into the leather. "Thanks!"

"See, with this, you can hook it onto you muggle clothes," Ginny said, gesturing to it. "Or with this piece, it hooks right into the pocket of your robes."

"I love it," Harry said. "Now I just have to get dressed and try it out."

"I'll see you downstairs in a bit," Ginny said, kissing Harry's cheek one more time. "Happy birthday."

Harry walked downstairs fifteen minutes later, his wand holster attached to his jean, his wand securely inside it.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione said, standing up to give him a hug. "Here, this is for you." Hermione handed him a large package.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, sitting down next to Ginny. He pulled off the wrapping and a leather briefcase fell out.

"I figured that would be a little nicer than your school bag for carrying your teaching things in." Hermione passed Harry a plate.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry opened it up. "You didn't happen to-"

"It's got an undetectable extension charm on it," Hermione answered before Harry finished his question. "So there is plenty of room inside of it."

"It's brilliant," Harry said, grinning. "Just what I need."

"What are you plans for today?" Molly said, setting another gift in front of Harry.

"We're taking Harry out," Ron said. "For a fun day in the muggle world, away from all the press and fans around here."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, tearing into the package Molly had given him.

"It's a secret." Ginny winked at her boyfriend. "Just go with it."

Harry stared down at the gift he had received from the Weasley's. Of all the gifts he had gotten through the years, Harry was fairly certain that this was the most meaningful, the most special, of them all. He blinked away the tears he could feel filling up his eyes. Looking up, he saw that Molly's eyes were the same.

"You've been a part of our family for so long, it's time it was official," Molly said with a watery smile.

"What, did you marry Ginny off to him in secret?" Ron asked, looking over Harry's shoulder. "Blimey, she really means you're part of the family!"

"What is it?" Hermione and Ginny leaned over to look at what Harry held in his hand. It was his very own hand for the Weasley family clock.

"Thanks, Mum," Harry said, standing up and pulling her into a tight hug.

"You called me 'Mum'," Molly said in a hushed tone.

"You're the only who's loved me and taken care of me and looked out for me," Harry said. "I think my mum would be happy for me to call you that."

"It's an honor," Molly said, kissing his cheek. "Now, you four get out of here." She pushed Harry back and took the clock hand. "I'll get this up, you all go on and have a fun day."

"Boy, you sure know how to work women," Ron whispered to Harry as they left the kitchen, the girls close behind.

"Shut up." Harry laughed at his best friend. "You're just jealous."

"Of you? Please," Ron laughed back, rolling his eyes. "Come on, girls. Let's take the birthday boy out!"


End file.
